Blasphemous and Abandoned
by x.Kaley.x
Summary: Tom Riddle meets his father for the first, and last time.


-Blasphemous and Abandoned-

-Author's Note-

I'm quite the saddest that I have been in ages, and therefore I needed to write something, so here is a treat for Halloween.

**vVv**

He knocked gently on the door three times. Under these current circumstances, he should not have been polite, but he decided against his more animalistic side that had recently enjoyed its time out to play.

Oh no, this was _his_ time to play.

A woman answered the door. "May I help you?"

She sneered at him.

This muggle slag had no right to judge him.

"I'm here to see your son, Madam." He replied.

"Fine." She answered. "What is your name?"

"Tom." He answered politely. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The old woman gave him a harsh look. "Impossible, my son has never fathered any children."

"Obviously, he was mistaken." Tom pulled out his wand from the sleeve of his robe and pointed it at her. "Avada Kedevra"

With a look of fear and confusion on her face, the old woman fell down to the floor. Her angry eyes suddenly black and lifeless.

Tom smiled and stepped over her into the foyer.

An old man walked into the room to find what was causing all the noise.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily, kneeling down beside his wife. "Did you do this?"

"I did." Tom replied simply, with a smile on his face. He pointed his wand at the man. "Avada Kedevra."

The green light hit the old man and he slumped down onto his wife's corpse.

Tom started to search for the one man that he was looking for. He found his father in the small study.

"Who in God's name are you?" Tom Riddle senior said angrily. "Who let you in?"

"I am your _son_." The younger Tom answered, venomously spitting out the last word. "You know me. I am the bastard progeny that you abandoned my mother with. You killed her, you know. You killed her. Then you abandoned me to be raised by idiots in a disgusting orphanage. You knew that I was your son, and you left me there to rot."

Tom senior looked at the boy and shook his head. "Your mother was a _freak_. She forced me to care for her, with that potion that she fed me. I did not want her, and I certainly did not want any demon children with her. I was not going to go to hell for having a child with a _witch_. Blasphemy! Disgusting blasphemy!"

"I am not the disgusting one here. You are a filthy _muggle_ who wants nothing from this world except their own personal gain. I, on the other hand, have plans for my future other than dying at a young age. Which is what you are about to do."

Tom junior smiled at his _father._

"Our kind hides from yours. We have magic, and yet we hide from the eyes of the muggles because they seek to destroy us. You, yourself, have called me blasphemous. Why? What have I done that you would have not done to me? I have killed your parents, yet you have killed my mother with your selfishness. I will kill others that would do the same to me. How is that blasphemous? I don't think it is, what I do is merely self-preservation. However, I believe that you are blasphemous. You father a child, even under false pretences, and leave the mother and child to die alone in a world that would not accept them. She gave up her magic to be with you, so she was outcast from the Wizarding World, and she had no social standing in the muggle world, so there she was outcast there as well. Merope Gaunt died shortly after giving birth to me in a muggle orphanage. She gave me your last name because she still _loved_ you. However, I have felt love from and for no one because I have always been abandoned. Now, you are as blasphemous and abandoned as I am. _Avada Kedevra!"_

The green light shot from his wand straight to the heart of his father, who fell out of the chair and on to the floor of the study. Tom turned and walked from the house, leaving no trace of his presence.

He would always be blasphemous and abandoned as Tom Riddle, but if he fully became Lord Voldemort then his followers would worship him like a god.

And how could a god be blasphemous and abandoned?

**vVv**

**This was sort of a character sketch type thing that I did for a Young Tom Riddle. I always thought there should be backstory to the backstory given in the books. I loved writing this, even if it is so short. I really intended to do a Fenrir Greyback one shot, but this came out instead. I was just really sad because lately I've just been thinking about the past a lot, so I had to write something. And it worked, I'm feeling tons better. Please review, that would make my day/night/week. **


End file.
